<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imperial Affairs by Cyanide23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674174">Imperial Affairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide23/pseuds/Cyanide23'>Cyanide23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Din Djarin knows nothing, Emperor Luke Skywalker, Good Parent Din Djarin, M/M, Sith Luke Skywalker, Slow Burn, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:39:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide23/pseuds/Cyanide23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din Djarin, everyone's favorite single dad and bounty hunter has to deal with his son becoming apprentice to the new Emperor of the Galactic Empire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din Djarin couldn't say he knew much about the Empire, or the Galaxy for that matter. All he knew was that the Empire followed the Old Republic and that people complained before and complained even know, but even he couldn't be ignorant enough not to hear about the change in power when the old Emperor died. People didn't know much about the old Emperor, of that Din was certain, otherwise, they would not have whispered about outlandish things, like the Emperor knowing things in advance and having an enforcer who could choke people just by looking at them... but he would not have believed these things possible at all if he did not see a fifty-year-old alien baby do similar stuff, his fifty-year-old alien baby to make things even weirder. So yeah...maybe some of those rumors were true. The new Emperor on the other hand... He was a lot more public. His first act as Emperor almost five years ago was to declare that slavery of any form was illegal. He enforced this by personally visiting planets most well known for their slave businesses, like Tatooine and Kashyyyk and freeing the slaves there, claiming it was in his father's memory that he did this, which did not make a lot of sense to Din, wasn't the old Emperor his father? Didn't he allow slavery? Politics was complicated. Anyway, even despite the new Emperor's more public and hands-on approach to the Galaxy all Din knew about him was that he was young, he radiated power and that he shined like the twin suns of Tatooine combined whatever that meant, to the Mandalorian it all sounded like a lot of bullshit.  So, it was kind of unexpected (understatement of the century) that Din found himself walking down a corridor of the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, flanked by two guards in red, with the door to the Emperor's throne room getting ever closer. A few months ago, hell even a few hours ago this seemed impossible and if anyone told him it would happen, he would have laughed in their faces. But here he was, rescued from Gideon's men who almost captured the Child on Tython by Imperial forces which caused a lot of confusion, wasn't Gideon Imperial? Din had to admit he was hesitant but the previous fight proved to him that at least Gideon and the Emperor weren't on the same side, besides it wasn't like Din had a ship that he could flee from Tython on.  So here he was still walking towards the throne room. He glanced behind him to make sure the child was alright even though he couldn't exactly see him, as he closed the crib...stroller, whatever it was to make sure no one could harm the kid. Not like it would stop the Imperials, but still, it was a comfort.  He turned back just in time to not bump into the spears of the royal guards in front of the throne room.  They stood there without a word and Din wondered if he was supposed to say something when suddenly one of the guards who accompanied him spoke up: </p><p>-The Emperor requested to see him...and his child. </p><p>The guards at the door regarded him for a few seconds and then the closed stroller behind him. </p><p>-Are you sure he isn't hiding weapons in there? - one of them asked, motioning at the stroller with his spear and protectiveness swelled up inside Din.  He wanted to tell them off for even pointing the weapon at the kid but suddenly the door to the throne room opened from the inside. The guards instantly stood at attention and out of instinct Din straightened his back too but there was no one at the door. Suddenly, a gentle voice drifted out of the room: </p><p>-Allow the Mandalorian to enter, please. - the voice said, smooth as silk and honey. </p><p>The guards glanced at each other seemingly unsure whether they should protest but the voice spoke up again. </p><p>-I'm in no danger from him. - bold statement, Din thought, he must have at least a dozen guards in there too. </p><p>The guards at the door separated their spears and motioned for him to step inside. So, Din did. </p><p>He was surprised to find the room devoid of people, except for a lone figure standing close to one of the huge windows providing a spectacular view of the Imperial District. He stood with his back to Din next to an arrangement of exotic flowers, in a white cape with his hood covering his head. Din flinched when the door closed behind him and he scolded himself, he's a Mandalorian and a bounty hunter, he shouldn't lower his guard so readily just because the threat wasn't apparent. He had to remember; he was in enemy territory.  </p><p>-Come closer, please. - the smooth voice came again this time clearly from the hooded man. - Despite what the Galaxy would have you believe I don't eat endangered species for dinner.<br/>
There was a touch of amusement in the figure's voice and Din found himself smiling without intending to. He felt like he was being pulled in, goaded by an invisible force so he slowly approached the other man, trying to stay vary of any incoming attacks. When he reached the other man, he wondered whether he should bow or kneel or something, he was in front of the Emperor after all. But was this really the Emperor? He seemed so small? Short? Nonthreatening? The Mandalorian was suddenly startled out of his thoughts again by the figure turning towards him. He was chiding himself for losing focus again when the other man reached up to his hood, removed it and looked Din straight in the eyes despite the helmet. Din felt naked, looking into the amber eyes of the figure before him, they looked golden and like they were glowing, and combined with the halo of dirty blonde hair on the other's head and the small smile on his lips...he suddenly understood what people meant with the whole "shined like the twin suns of Tatooine" business. </p><p>-Welcome to Coruscant! - the Emperor nodded as a greeting - I am sorry they took most of your weapons, I'll have them safely returned to you as soon as you leave this room, you have my word. </p><p>"Most" Din noted to himself, "he knows I'm armed. </p><p>-I am Emperor Skywalker and I can assure you that you and the child in your care- the Emperor glanced at the stroller - will be safe from Ex-Moff Gideon and his men as long as you are on Coruscant. </p><p>"Ex-Moff? That made a bit more sense."  </p><p>-Thank you ...-Din, said, his voice sounding way too hoarse to his ears. </p><p>-Of course. - the Emperor smiled - I heard the Child call out through the Force. You were lucky we were so close on Gideon's trail otherwise my forces could not have arrived on time. </p><p>-You know about the Force? -Din asked, sounding way too eager - ...your Highness. - he added lamely. </p><p>The Emperor chuckled and Din was surprised at how much he wanted to hear that sound again. </p><p>-You could say I know a bit about it. - he said as he turned back towards the flowers and waved a hand in front of some dying leaves only to leave them vibrant in his wake. </p><p>-So, you are a Jedi? If you are, the child belongs to you your highness. </p><p>Pain flashed through the Emperor's face at the mention of the word Jedi but he quickly schooled his features. </p><p>-I am not a Jedi, though I possess the abilities and knowledge of one. - he started - But the child belongs to no one but you. He thinks of you as his father. </p><p>Din's heart swelled at the thought. </p><p>-Your highness, I was tasked with bringing him to his kind, to be trained. Do you know of any who would take and train him? </p><p>-I do know someone who would be willing to but we have to ask the child’s opinion on the matter, don't you think? </p><p>The Emperor walked closer to the stroller as he spoke and once in front of it, he glanced up at Din with amusement twinkling in his eyes. The Mandalorian reached for the controls cautiously and stepped closer before pressing the button to open the stroller. Din released a breath he didn't know he was holding at the sight of Grogu staring up at him with his huge, dark eyes. Both of their attentions were suddenly directed at the Emperor who started laughing in a startled, breathless way. </p><p>-Of course, you would look like him. - he said to no one in particular as he quieted down to a chuckle - May I? - he asked, looking up at Din with his hands stretched out towards Grogu. Din nodded. </p><p>The Emperor carefully lifted the child and they stared at each other for a time, the Emperor's lips twitching sometimes as if he was holding back a laugh. "Jedi shit" Din thought. </p><p>Finally, the Emperor handed Grogu over to Din: </p><p>-He tells me you've had quite some adventures since you've met. </p><p>-Yes...-Din started- so did he agree to be trained? - he asked trying not to sound too nervous. </p><p>-He did. - the Emperor smiled- and I would be glad to train him. </p><p>-You?! -Din cleared his throat - Your highness I'm sure you have better things to do than train a child. </p><p>-On the contrary, it is my duty to have an apprentice. I would be honored to train him... he reminds me of someone. </p><p>Din looked down at the child unsure of what to say. </p><p>-I would also be honored to have you staying at the Palace. You could come and go in the Galaxy as you wish of course but I would prefer not to separate the child from his only parent. </p><p>The Mandalorian was speechless. Him, living in the Imperial Palace? Even the idea sounded laughable but before he could voice his opinion the Emperor spoke again. </p><p>-I will not force you to choose right now. I know this must be a lot. I will instruct the guards to take you to the guest quarters. </p><p>Din nodded, too dazed to answer. The Emperor walked to his throne, sat down and pressed a few buttons on the arm of the chair. He exchanged a few quiet words with someone through the comms and finally addressed Din again. </p><p>-You may go now, rest. I will call for you later. </p><p>Din nodded deeply as thanks and turned around with the child clutched close to his chest. </p><p>-Oh, and please remember - the Emperor called after him as he was about to exit - Whether you choose to take the child with you if you leave is up to you.  </p><p>Din nodded once again and he left quickly to escape the Emperor's golden gaze. He only relaxed when he heard the door close behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day out in the Imperial District and a lot of confusion for Din.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving the Emperor’s throne room, the rest of the day seemed to go by in a flash for Din. Before he knew it, he was settled into the guest room that he and Grogu were given, did an inventory of all of his returned weapons and after washing up he just kept staring at the child who was now sleeping, probably exhausted from using the Force to call out and the general excitement of the day. Din wished he could fall asleep as well but his mind kept spinning with all that has happened since they entered Tython’s atmosphere. He, an outer rim bounty hunter, talked to the Emperor and left with his life too. He chuckled in a way that sounded way too panicky for it to be normal but at least the sound brought him back to the present. It wasn’t all bad. The Emperor was nice, (“ethereal, mesmerizing, unreal”) and he promised to train Grogu and elevated Din’s greatest fear that he did not dare admit to until now. He did not want to lose the child. His child. Grogu. He couldn’t believe how much, meeting Grogu changed his life but he would not have it any other way. Without realizing what he was doing he lifted Grogu out of the stroller and walked with him to the bed. He almost lost the kid. “Never again.” he thought. He wanted to keep watch over the child all night and did not realize he had fallen asleep next to him until... </p><p>There was a quiet and polite knock on the door and Din jumped up like he’d been struck by lightning. He quickly adjusted the helmet on his head, fastened his blaster to his belt, and glanced back at Grogu who was looking at the door with great interest, before cautiously opening the door. Din jumped in surprise. He was expecting one of the royal guards or maybe a stormtrooper but instead there he was, the Emperor himself. This time in all black, with high boots that clearly looked expensive. “This guy looks good in everything.” Din thought before quickly shaking his head to get the idiotic thought out of his head. </p><p>-May I help you, your highness? - he asked after a really uncomfortable amount of silence. </p><p>-Ah, sorry for barging in I just thought maybe you would like to have some breakfast and while the Palace offers a lot of options, it’s all so synthetic. The Emperor stopped for a second, planning his next words. - Would you like to accompany me to a diner? There’s a great one not too far from the Palace and I could show the two of you around the District a little. </p><p>The Emperor was asking him, Din Djarin, to a diner of all places? He cleared his throat and spoke before the silence stretched too long again. </p><p>-I’m sorry, your highness, I don’t take my helmet off in public. No one has seen my face since I was a child.  </p><p>-Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize. - the Emperor said looking a bit startled. </p><p>They stood there in silence for a few seconds and then the Emperor smiled in his usual kind way and turned to leave. </p><p>-Well then, if you two need anything just ask any of the guards. If you made up your mind, about my offer you know where to find me. - he said. </p><p> Din suddenly felt really bad, the Emperor took time out of his probably busy schedule to offer him this and he just sent him away? </p><p>-Wait! - Din shouted, way too loud for the distance between them. He lowered his voice before he continued. - We could still use the tour around the District if we might live here from now on... If that would be alright with you, your highness. - he quickly added. </p><p>The Emperor’s face lit up in a way that looked way too childish for someone who literally ruled the Galaxy but Din could not complain, it was a nice sight. </p><p>-Meet me at the back entrance in an hour? - he asked. </p><p>Din nodded before slowly closing the door. He let out a sigh of relief once he heard the Emperor turn the corner and looked at Grogu. The child looked back at him with a tilted head and curious expression. It was going to be a long day. </p><p> </p><p>Din stood nervously at the back entrance to the Palace which a helpful guard led him to. The Emperor was supposed to be there already. “Did he forget?” Din wondered, surprised to find he was a bit disappointed at the thought when suddenly a blur of black dropped down in front of him. He had his blaster aimed at the attacker before he could think. The blur of black suddenly jumped up from the kneeling position it landed in and Din realized it was...the Emperor. He looked up, confused, and saw that the man must have jumped from a railing two floors above them. </p><p>-Sorry to startle you, -the Emperor said with a grin – I was in a bit of a hurry.  </p><p>-It’s...it’s fine. - Din mumbled and he quickly put the blaster back in its holster feeling embarrassed at his reaction. </p><p>-Shall we? - the Emperor motioned at the door. </p><p>Din nodded and he walked through with Grogu’s stroller floating behind him. Din had seen pictures of the Imperial Palace’s front entrance which opened into a big plaza where statues and monuments stood in innumerable quantity. He’d seen the hangar entrance personally, filled with ships of all shapes and sizes, the day before when he was escorted from an Imperial shuttle to the throne room but he’d never expected the back entrance to be more spectacular than both of those combined. What he saw was a creek, closed off in a dome of glass, lit beautifully in artificial sunlight. The stream that crossed the trimmed, perfectly green grass was surrounded on both sides by exotic plants with vibrant flowers and colorful birds could be heard singing from the trees and flying around in circles. Din didn’t even realize he’d stopped walking until he heard the Emperor speak. </p><p>-Spectacular, isn’t it? - he asked stepping forward to stand next to Din – Emperor Palpatine wanted a piece of home here on Coruscant. Apparently, it’s an exact replica of a place on Naboo. One of the few good things that came from his rule. One tiny spot of life. </p><p>Din glanced at the Emperor. He was smiling as usual but there was something sad behind it this time and Din found himself curious. </p><p>-How did you inherit the throne from him, your highness? - he asked </p><p>The Emperor laughed bitterly and Din was certain he just made a huge mistake by asking but the Emperor spoke before he could apologize. </p><p>-Inherit is a bit of a mild word for what happened. - he started but he still didn’t look at Din – I killed the old Emperor with the help of my father. I struck him down and took his place. </p><p>The Emperor finally turned towards Din and looked him straight in the eyes. His golden gaze seemed to glow like there was a fire behind his eyes. Din felt his blood run cold and he felt the urge to grab the kid and run but then Grogu suddenly started cooing and both of them glanced at him. When they returned their gazes to each other the fire was gone and the Emperor’s eyes had returned to their pleasant warm glow. Din quickly turned to check on Grogu.  He fussed around with the blankets until he was sure his hands weren’t shaking anymore and only then did he dare turn back to the Emperor. The man was facing the creek once again, his eyes closed and a serene expression on his face. He seemed to sense Din looking at him as he opened his eyes and returned Din’s gaze with a smile. The Mandalorian was taken by surprise as he stared into pools of beautiful sky blue instead of the gold he was used to. </p><p>-Your eyes... - he said before he could stop himself. </p><p>The Emperor seemed confused for a second but then chuckled. </p><p>-We would probably fit in better on the street with these. - he said. </p><p>“Yeah, that makes perfect sense now.” Din rolled his eyes behind his helmet. </p><p>Without waiting for an answer or more likely further questions the Emperor started walking down a path built out of flat white stones. They walked in silence through the creek and crossed the stream on a small wooden bridge. The guards didn’t even look their way when they passed them and entered the busy, concrete streets of the Coruscant Imperial District. The Emperor easily merged into the steady stream of people going about their business but he made sure to keep an eye on Din who was struggling to keep up with people pushing Grogu’s stroller left and right. Finally, after a few minutes they turned a corner and entered a wide street that had stocked shop windows on each side. The air smelled of various foods from stalls and restaurants alike. It almost seemed normal, like they weren’t standing in the center of a planet-wide city that stretched for kilometers under them. </p><p>-This is the only district on Coruscant where you can walk and you don’t have to be afraid of falling off the platforms. - the Emperor started explaining – The general population of Coruscant spends more time in the air than they do walking. </p><p>The Emperor started down along the wide street, looking at the displays of stores as they passed them. </p><p>-There’s of course the lowest level, but no one can live there. - he continued – It is hell. We’ve been trying to improve conditions but with so many problems across the galaxy...it’s sad how easy it is to forget the problem if you don’t see it every day. </p><p>Din nodded, not knowing what to say. They walked along in silence, both deep in thought. It was seemingly becoming a trend that it would be Grogu who’d startle them out of these strange moods as the child suddenly started shrieking happily and attempted to climb out of the stroller. Din quickly reached for him and stopped him from falling over in his haste to get to the target of his attention which as Din suspected, was food. On the side of the street in a stall, several kowakian monkey-lizards were skewered and rotating above hot coals. Din had seen these sold many times when visiting Nevarro as they were a local delicacy, according to Cara they were a lot more delicious than they looked. Din wondered how the vendor drifted this far from Nevarro. “Or maybe he never lived there.” Din thought. Coruscant was the center and capital of the Galaxy, of course, there would be food from all around the world. </p><p>-Poor man was frightened to see a Mandalorian. I wonder what happened to make him feel that way...-the Emperor spoke up. </p><p>“If the man is frightened, he is hiding it really well.” Din thought looking at the vendor’s emotionless expression. He was about to ask the Emperor what he meant but the other spoke first: </p><p>-You didn’t notice how no one is sparing a second glance to the Emperor walking openly in the street without guards, accompanied by a very shiny Mandalorian and his small green baby? - the man’s voice was tinged with amusement. </p><p>Now that he thought about it, Din noticed that no one, absolutely no one even looked their way. Even those who were close to them passed by them without even a glance. </p><p>-How? - Din asked, still looking around. </p><p>-I hide us with the Force. They do see us but their minds don’t register that there is something strange. It was a bit harder with this man, - he gestured at the vendor – since he’s had some kind of run-in with a large group of Mandalorians so he had a strong reaction to you. </p><p>Din couldn’t say anything. If the Emperor was powerful enough to do this to the hundreds of people passing by them... He stared at the man in awe and then at Grogu. “Will the kid be able to do stuff like this someday?” he wondered. He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice that the Emperor left his side until he returned with one of the roasted monkey-lizards and handed it to Grogu who started munching away in an instant. </p><p>-I thought I should at least buy Grogu something to eat, he made it a lot easier by revealing his taste in food. - the Emperor smiled kindly. </p><p>-Thank you, your highness. - Din replied with a nod. </p><p>-Please, just call me Luke when it’s just the three of us. I do have to keep up appearances when surrounded by troops or politicians but I think we can be just us when no one is around, especially if I become Grogu’s teacher.  </p><p>Din stood there dumbfounded but before he could answer, the other continued. </p><p>-It is, of course, completely okay if you don’t want to share your name with me. I did some further research this morning after my embarrassing mistake and I know sharing their names can be a big step for Mandalorians. </p><p>Din couldn’t find any words so he just nodded in thanks. He was used to people disregarding his culture for being strange to them. He was used to people disrespecting him. Then here he was, a man who was powerful enough - in every sense of the word - to crush him and he chose not only to be respectful but to be kind to both him and Grogu. </p><p> The rest of the tour passed mostly in silence from Din who just let the Emperor’s - Luke’s - cheerful voice carry him away as the man shared fun facts about the places they passed. They arrived back to the Palace by noon but Din felt tired as if he’d spent the whole day fighting. It was incredible how overwhelmed his mind got with the Emperor’s presence every time they spent time together and how much he still craved to be close to the man. He even wondered if it was the effect of some kind of mind trick that was being used on him. Would he even notice? It was so easy to wave these concerns away as he watched the Emperor – Luke – laugh at something that Grogu cooed as if he understood him (“He probably does.”). It should have been concerning to feel this much at ease in the presence of such a dangerous man, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.  </p><p>Soon they were standing in front of Din and Grogu’s room and as the Emperor turned to leave after waving them goodbye, Din found himself talking without meaning to: </p><p>-Luke, - he paused, it was strange to hear himself say it but the other man turned back to him with a smile so he swallowed and continued – thank you for the tour and you may call me Din...it’s my name. - he added awkwardly. </p><p>Luke’s smile became even brighter at that. </p><p>-You’re welcome, Din. - he said before turning around once again. </p><p>Din stood in front of the door after the other man left until he felt Grogu tugging on his cape with a coo that clearly sounded like a question. The Mandalorian was pretty sure he was going crazy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear Din is going to stop being confused with everything any minute now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din visits places he never thought he would.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they arrived back from the from the tour of the district Grogu settled in for his afternoon nap which gave Din time to eat the food they picked up from Luke’s favorite diner. He had to admit, it was pretty good. None of the artificial tastes he was used to. He finished his meal quickly and decided to look around the Palace itself. He was pretty sure he wasn’t allowed most places but he was curious. He debated whether he should leave Grogu in the room but in the end decided against it. “Who knows what trouble the kid could get himself into if left to his own devices”, so he closed the stroller up and set it to follow him. As soon as he stepped out of the room, he was greeted by the guard who led him to the back entrance earlier that day.  </p><p>-Good day, sir! - the man said in a tone way too cheerful for his grim uniform. </p><p>Din gave a nod as greeting and tried to walk around the guard who instantly jumped in front of him. </p><p>-Can I help you, sir? Is there a specific place you’d like to go to? </p><p>-I just want to look around a little. - Din felt a suspicion creeping in, was the guard ordered not to let him out? </p><p>-I won’t touch anything – he continued – and I won’t go close to the Emperor. </p><p>-That’s not my concern, sir. It’s actually... - the guard adjusted his grip on his spear nervously – Actually, sir, you are allowed into all parts of the palace that are not locked or do not have an active meeting going on, it’s only that...your weapons. </p><p>The guard took a deep breath before continuing with a speech that was obviously practiced quite a lot: </p><p>-The Emperor regrets to inform you that if you wish to visit the other levels of the Imperial Palace you cannot be carrying any visible weapon. </p><p>Any...visible weapon. </p><p>-Did he really say it like that? - Din asked. </p><p>-Yes, sir! I memorized the Emperor’s orders to the letter. </p><p>Din couldn’t help the laughter bubbling out of him but he quickly cleared his throat at the guard's startled jump. Luke truly was a wonder. Din stepped back into the room and hid his blaster in his boots in clear view of the guard outside then he walked back out, thankful that his helmet hid his cheeky grin. </p><p>-Is everything in order now? - he asked, impressed at how emotionless he managed to keep his voice. </p><p>-Y-yes, sir! - the guard mumbled, his posture radiating defeat.  </p><p>Din nodded at him as he walked on towards the elevator. Once inside he looked at the many buttons on the side, each one indicating another level of the Imperial Palace. There were so many that Din didn’t even know where to start. He looked at the button indicating the lowest level, that, and most of the underground levels for that matter were locked and could only be accessed if one had a keycard with the appropriate clearance level. “No matter, we have no business poking around there anyways.” Din thought as he scanned the other labels. Administration level, Security Level, there was an entire level just for serving food, and many others, on the top of it all, the Emperor’s private quarters and the throne room. Curiously, that level was not locked. “Probably has plenty of other security measures.” Din mused. Finally, something caught his eye. History Level...Might as well, he decided and he pushed the button. The History Level was only a few levels lower than the guest rooms so he didn’t have to wait long. As soon as the doors opened Din let out an impressed little “Woah”. There, at the end of the hallway stood the biggest statue of Emperor Palpatine he had ever seen. He had to wonder how they even got it inside.  </p><p>-You have to see this, buddy. - Din said knocking on the stroller’s closed roof before opening it. </p><p>Grogu took a second to get used to the light before staring up at the Palpatine statue with a sound of awe. Din smiled behind his helmet then stepped out of the elevator. The History Level consisted of a series of hallways that opened into big exhibition rooms and finally looped back to the beginning. Din took his time exploring each hallway and room and for the first time ever he found himself interested in stories of the Old Republic and the Clone Wars. Still, he took every bit of information with a grain of salt. He heard stories about Imperial censorship. Soon he was so caught up in the description of the days before the “Birth of the Empire” that he almost missed the voices drifting to him from down the hallway. He closed Grogu’s stroller and listened intently. It wasn’t two people, an entire group was walking towards him and leading them...Luke. He recognized his voice in a heartbeat. Din wondered whether he should look for a place to hide but he decided against it. There were no good hiding places in the room and if he was discovered it would be a hundred times worse. He was allowed to be here...probably. How was he supposed to know the Emperor would start a meeting in the History Level of all places? It was too late to do anything. He just stood as casually as possible and tried to pretend he was still reading the plaque in front of him. </p><p>-I’m just saying your highness, I don’t believe it is wise for you to... - the raspy voice suddenly stopped speaking. </p><p>Din knew that the entire group was standing in the doorway, looking at him so he steeled himself and turned around. Just as expected a group of people, most of them way past their prime, stood in the doorway with their mouths open, staring at the unexpected sight of a Mandalorian just casually being in the Imperial Palace. Din’s gaze didn’t linger on them for long though, it was drawn instantly by Luke’s figure who had his white outfit back on again. His eyes were also changed back to the unnatural yellow. He stood there with his hands casually clasped in front of him and a serene, if a bit amused expression on his face.  </p><p>-My friend, - Luke started – what a pleasant surprise! Are you enjoying the History Level? </p><p>Din glanced at the other occupants of the room who were now staring at both of them as if they grew two heads. </p><p>-Yes, your highness... - he answered – It is quite...informative. </p><p>-It is indeed. - Luke walking forward until he was next to Din, then he turned back towards the others – Gentlemen, please step forward! </p><p>The men looked at each other, waiting to see who would step forward first then, finally, they wordlessly shuffled forward one by one. Once all of them were in arms reach, Luke continued. </p><p>-The Mandalorian here – he gestured at Din – is a good friend and my guest. Please, do everything in your power to ensure his stay is pleasant.  </p><p>The men all answered with a mumbled “yes, your highness” except for one of them who stepped forward in front of Din. </p><p>-Moff Cozbi. – the man offered his hand. </p><p>Din accepted the handshake as he looked closer at the man. He looked old, old enough to see the Old Republic in its prime.  </p><p>-A name would be appreciated, Mandalorian. - the man said and Din recognized the same raspy voice that he heard when the group entered. </p><p>-Mandalorians do not share their names easily. - Din replied, ignoring the fact that he gave his away to the man standing next to him in just a few hours of meeting him.  </p><p>-Which is a custom we will respect, won’t we, Moff Cozbi? - the Emperor asked and when Din glanced over, he saw that his eyes were glowing. Not the same fiery glow that he witnessed earlier when Luke talked about killing Palpatine. No, this was only a warning. </p><p>Moff Cozbi bowed his head respectfully towards the Emperor and then towards Din. </p><p>-I meant no disrespect. - he said in the mild voice of a politician.  </p><p>Din nodded, accepting the apology wordlessly. He waited to see if any of the other Moffs would step forward to introduce themselves but none did.  </p><p>-Now, gentlemen, I believe we should be at the Senate Building soon. - Luke said clasping his hands in front of him once again – We can discuss your concerns about the Axum system at a later date.  </p><p>Most of the men were eager to get out of the room and were halfway to the door before Luke even finished speaking but Moff Cozbi was still regarding Din with a calculating look in his eyes that the bounty hunter did not appreciate at all.  </p><p>-Mandalorian, - he finally spoke up – if you are interested in Galactic history how about you see it written yourself. Please, accompany me to my pod for today’s session. </p><p>“What?” Din didn’t know how to react. That had to be a joke, right? And yet no one was laughing. He glanced over to Luke who was regarding the Moff with the same calculating look that the man himself had just seconds ago. Din was wracking his brain for a way to politely decline but Luke spoke first: </p><p>-What a delightful idea! - he said with a cheerful smile – Would you be interested, my friend? </p><p>Din wanted to jump at the opportunity to decline but there was something pleading in Luke’s gaze and he heard himself speak before he even decided to. </p><p>-It would be my honor, your highness...Moff Cozbi. - he added as an afterthought barely taking his eyes off of Luke. </p><p> </p><p>After that was all decided Luke insisted that Din and him would meet the Moff at the Senate Building itself as they had something to address still. The Moff did not look happy about that but he bowed to Luke respectfully, shook Din’s hand and they parted ways on the Guest Level. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, with the Moff still inside, Luke started talking. </p><p>-I am so sorry you had to agree to that – he said as they hurried down the hallway towards Din’s room – but I really need your help.  </p><p>Luke needed his help in political matters? “Things must not be going well around here” Din mused but he nodded to Luke who was patiently waiting for him to answer. </p><p>-Thank you, Din. - Luke smiled – The task I’m giving you is not a hard one. Just listen carefully to everything the Moff says and the questions he asks and answer as vaguely as possible. Never mention Grogu and my search for an apprentice.  </p><p>They reached Din’s room and entered without stopping, the guard from earlier following them inside with a wave of Luke’s hand. </p><p>-Also, I’m really sorry about this but you need to leave your weapons behind. They will do a scan of everyone who enters the Senate Building. - he continued. </p><p>Din nodded, expecting it, and started to take all of his hidden weapons out of their hiding places. The process took several minutes to Luke’s amusement and the guard’s growing horror. Din grew up surrounded by covered faces, he could read body language well, the way the guard’s body stiffened and he looked slightly upwards gave away that his face must have been white as a sheet at the thought of someone walking around the Imperial Palace with so many weapons on them. Once he was done, Din looked at Luke expectantly.  </p><p>-There’s another thing... - Luke started – You need to leave Grogu here. </p><p>-Wherever I go, he goes. - Din stated without hesitation. </p><p>-I know how you feel about leaving him behind but I can assure you, he will be a lot safer here. Jeremy here, - Luke motioned at the guard to step forward – will not leave him alone for a second. </p><p>Din looked at each of them in turn, Luke, the guard, and finally at Grogu’s still closed stroller. He sighed deeply and opened the stroller. “If Luke thinks it will be safer here than it has to be” Din tried to reassure himself. He crouched so he could be at eye level with Grogu. </p><p>-You be careful and stay close to the guard. - he said quietly – Do not wander off. </p><p>He raised a hand to brush one of Grogu’s ears, finding that he did not care that two people were watching them. </p><p>-I’ll be back soon. - he said as goodbye and stood up. </p><p>Din sent one final warning glare at the guard and then followed Luke out of the door. They only spoke when they were settled into a closed airspeeder, on their way to the Senate Building.  </p><p>-So... - Din started – why do I need to talk to this Moff Cozbi? </p><p>-We believe he is part of the Loyalists. They are a group of Imperials still loyal to the ways of Emperor Palpatine. - Luke explained at Din’s confused head tilt. </p><p>-I’m hoping he might reveal his intentions to you through his questions – he continued – So please, try to remember every detail. </p><p>Din nodded. </p><p>-I’m sorry you have to be involved in this. - Luke said placing a hand on Din’s arm. </p><p>-It’s alright... - Din answered trying not to concentrate on the burning feeling he felt on his arm even through his armor.  </p><p>The moment was interrupted by the speeder stopping and they both stepped out. Outside, a steady stream of senators were climbing the stairs to the building. Moff Cozbi was waiting for them not far from the entrance and he bowed to Luke when they approached. </p><p>-Your highness, Mandalorian – he said nodding to Din – shall we? </p><p>The Moff motioned towards the stairs. Din couldn’t help but notice that without Luke’s mind trick everyone was staring at them. It must have been quite the sight, the Emperor, and a Moff accompanied by a Mandalorian.  </p><p> </p><p>Once they were inside and passed the security check they stopped in front of a row of elevators. </p><p>-This is where we part ways, your highness. - Moff Cozbi said. </p><p>-Indeed. - Luke said slowly, his eyes gaining a threatening quality – Please, treat my guest as you would treat me, Moff Cozbi. </p><p>-But of course, your highness! - the Moff said bowing deeply. </p><p>Luke nodded to Din who bowed in response and then they parted ways. </p><p>As soon as they were out of Luke’s sight Din started to feel an uneasiness creeping in. He wasn’t used to being nervous. He could handle himself in a fight and he knew it too but he’d never been involved in politics before. He didn’t even know why he agreed to the whole thing...Well, yeah, he did. It was all Luke’s fault with his pretty eyes and smile. Din really needed to keep himself in check and not be swayed so easily by someone being cute. He was drawn out of his musing by Moff Cozbi who suddenly halted and motioned for him to enter an elevator. Din did so cautiously, he’d have preferred to have the enemy in front of him instead of behind. “He doesn’t have a weapon either.” Din reminded himself but it did not ease his discomfort much. Finally, after a short elevator ride, they arrived to Moff Cozbi’s pod. The pod was one of the many that covered the walls of the circular room. Looking around Din could see officers and senators in almost all pods and near the top, not far from them he spotted Luke in his white cloak looking as confident and radiant as ever. The Moff sat down and motioned for Din to do the same.  </p><p>-Get comfortable, Mandalorian. - he said – the talks can get quite drawn out. </p><p>Din nodded and he sat down next to the Moff. </p><p>-Our new Emperor keeps quite interesting company. -Cozbi started as soon as Din sat down – Tell me how did the two of you meet? </p><p>How was he supposed to answer that? Luke had said that they were friends, nothing more so he was free to make anything up. Still, he didn’t know much about Luke. What if he said something contradictory? He calmed his mind quickly. Luke trusted him. He just had to be vague enough. </p><p>-We met a few years ago. - Din started, still looking ahead as if he was replaying the memories in his mind – He rescued me and one of my friends from a bad situation. We kept in touch. </p><p>-Ah, this must have been back in his rebel days. - the Moff said looking at him expectantly. </p><p>Din tried to show no reaction, thankful once again for his helmet. Luke... a rebel? The regal, composed Emperor was a rebel? Well, he did have a wild side but a rebel...What if this was a test? Something to prove whether he really knew Luke. “Keep it vague.” he reminded himself. </p><p>-He did not reveal much about his life to me back then and we parted ways for quite a long time after that. </p><p>-Oh, and what made you reconnect? Does our Emperor need a bodyguard? </p><p>Din finally glanced over at the Moff who had a calculating look in his eyes once again and finally he didn’t need time to think of an answer. </p><p>-I believe the Emperor is quite capable of defending himself. - he said looking the Moff right in the eyes –My visit here is simply out of friendship. </p><p>-How interesting that you would arrive at the same time as the troops hunting the Loyalists. -the Moff’s eyes were boring into Din’s helmet and he stared back, refusing to give in. They lifted their heads suddenly as Luke’s voice could be heard coming from the speakers around the room. The session had started. The Moff sat up straight and made no further attempt to question Din, which gave the Mandalorian time to actually listen to what was going on. He had to admit, he didn’t understand much. There was talk about unrest in parts of the Galaxy and he heard Luke trying to encourage local politicians to aid the people of the lower levels but most of it was way over Din’s head so he zoned out after only half an hour. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Luke’s tone shift to one of finality. </p><p>-Now, if there are no further issues... - Luke was suddenly interrupted by the voice of a woman. </p><p>Din found himself sitting up straight on instinct, the woman commanded respect just by talking. She had a white dress on and her hair was put in a complicated bun on top of her head. </p><p>-If I may, your highness! - her voice rang out through the room. </p><p>-Of course, Senator Organa. - Luke said with a smile but Din didn’t miss the way his hands tightened on the railing of the pod. </p><p>-Your highness, five years ago, when you took on the duties of Emperor you promised us democracy and that you would step down as soon as possible. - a wave of shocked gasps and murmurs spread across the room – Now, I’m here to ask you whether you are still planning to keep that promise. </p><p>As soon as the woman stopped speaking angry shouts started to fill the room. </p><p>-Leia Organa. – the Moff started explaining - She was one of the rebel leaders, saved only by the Emperor’s own rebel background and her help in defeating the first uprising Loyalists. The fact that she is allowed in the Senate is a disgrace. </p><p>Din looked at the Moff, that had to be the first time the man dared to openly defy the will of the Emperor. “He must hate this Senator Organa a lot.” Din thought, turning back to the room that was slowly growing quiet.  </p><p>-Please, everyone. - Luke started – The Senator’s question is completely valid. </p><p>Here Luke paused for a second and when he looked at the Senator, Din noticed; his eyes were blue. </p><p>-  I can assure you Senator Organa that as soon as the main force of the Loyalists has been wiped out, I will step down as Emperor and the Empire will once again be turned into a peaceful republic where everyone’s word is worth the same, you have my word. </p><p>-Thank you, your highness! - the Senator said with a bow then sat down. </p><p> </p><p>After that, the session was closed quickly and Din along with Moff Cozbi returned to the lower levels of the building where Luke was waiting for them. </p><p>-There you are! - Luke said as soon as they stopped next to him – I hope the session was informative for you, my friend. </p><p>-Yes, your highness. - Din answered. </p><p>-Thank you for giving my friend this opportunity, Moff Cozbi –Luke said with a grateful nod – but now, if you’d excuse us. </p><p>-Of course, have a nice day your highness...Mandalorian. - the Moff bowed and turned to leave. </p><p>As soon as they were alone Luke turned to Din. </p><p>-I’m sorry you had to do that. I hope it went well at least. </p><p>-It was fine. - Din said, he was pretty sure he was not supposed to start talking about the details in earshot of the senators. </p><p>-Come on, we can talk more back at the Palace. - Luke said, confirming Din’s suspicion. </p><p>They were almost back at their speeder when they heard someone calling out behind them. </p><p>-Luke, wait! </p><p>Luke stopped in his tracks and took a deep steadying breath. Din could not imagine who could make the usually composed Emperor so nervous so he turned around to look. It was a man, with brown hair dressed in a simple white shirt and a vest. He caught up to them and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath, while Luke turned around. </p><p>-Han, you know it is dangerous for you to be seen with me. - Luke said in a hushed tone. </p><p>-I know, kid. - “kid” Din looked at the man incredulously – but I had to tell you that Leia doesn’t really doubt you. You know how she can be and then there’s her new situation. </p><p>Luke searched Han’s face for a bit then his eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>-That’s... - he started but he cut himself off – Set up an audition with me. We’ll discuss everything then. </p><p>The man nodded and finally seemed to notice Din. He frowned before turning back to Luke. </p><p>-Who’s the Mando? </p><p>-A friend. - Luke replied briefly – I’ll tell you more about him too at the meeting. - he added at the man’s pointed look. </p><p>With that, he turned around and entered the speeder, with Din following close behind. Once they were inside the vehicle Luke finally let himself relax and he suddenly looked really tired in Din’s eyes.  </p><p>-That man was my brother-in-law and best friend, Han Solo. - Luke looked up, meeting Din’s searching gaze – his wife is Senator Organa. </p><p>That woman who seemed to oppose Luke...which meant she was. </p><p>-She’s your sister? - Din asked incredulously. </p><p>Luke chuckled but it was a tired little thing. </p><p>-She is. I hate it that this situation has us at odds with each other. We both hoped the Loyalists would be wiped out by now. - he looked at Din with a sad smile - Family is quite complicated. </p><p>Luke lowered his gaze to the ground, deep in thought and Din felt a surge of protectiveness he only ever felt for Grogu. He knew he was better in a fight than in political stuff but he also knew that in the short time that they’ve known each other Luke became important to him. He would protect him with all he had just like he would the kid. </p><p>-I decided to stay! - he heard himself say before he even decided to speak. </p><p>Luke’s head snapped up in surprise. </p><p>-Really? - he asked, the childish gleam of joy back in his eyes. </p><p>-Yes, I would like you to train Grogu and I want to help you too, however I can. </p><p>-Thank you, Din. - Luke said, his smile impossibly bright.  </p><p>Din returned the smile from under the helmet and while Luke couldn’t see it Din was quite certain that he could tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took so long to write but it's as long as all the previous chapters combined so I hope that makes up for it a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din meets Luke's family and plans are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after his visit to the Senate, Din was summoned to the Emperor’s throne room along with Grogu. Not long ago he would have been nervous about this meeting but by now he felt a sense of comfort in the Emperor’s presence. They spent much time together in the days since he’d decided to stay. Grogu had his first training session which was not much different from what Ahsoka had him do: meditation and lifting a few objects. Grogu had certainly liked Ahsoka but he seemed to adore Luke. He seemed eager to please his new master which probably had to do with the fact that Luke promised him a snack if he did well. They also took walks in the artificial creek by the back entrance and Luke seemed really interested in Din’s stories about his bounty hunting days. All in all, Din did not regret his decision to stay. </p>
<p>He was startled out of his musing when the elevator chimed, indicating he’d arrived at the level which housed the throne room. He walked forward without hesitation only glancing back to see if Grogu’s stroller was still behind him. The guards didn’t stop him as he approached, instead, they opened the doors for him. Din could have laughed at the absurdity of it all. As he stepped inside, he could already hear hushed voices from inside. A woman’s voice. He recognized it instantly as that of Senator Organa, Luke’s apparent sister. Next to her stood her husband, Han Solo and in front of them, Luke looking as radiant as ever. Din walked closer, a bit cautiously, and planned to stop at a respectful distance until someone addressed him but as he approached all heads turned towards him.  </p>
<p>-Good morning! - Luke greeted him with a smile. </p>
<p>-Morning. - Din said, already used to being casual with Luke - ...your highness. - he added, unsure but deciding to be safe. </p>
<p>-There’s no need for formality in front of my family. - Luke reassured him as he beckoned him closer with a wave of his hand. </p>
<p>-Let me introduce you to my sister, Leia Organa, Galactic Senator of the Alderaan system. - he continued. </p>
<p>-What’s left of it...- Leia said with a wry smile as she extended a hand to Din who shook it wordlessly. </p>
<p>-...and Han Solo, her husband. - Luke said cheekily. </p>
<p>-Yep, that’s my greatest achievement, alright. - Han answered with a matching grin as he also shook hands with Din.  </p>
<p>Leia rolled her eyes fondly and looking at the three of them filled Din with warmth. This was Luke’s family, he trusted them, and Din already felt like he should too.  </p>
<p>-Din Djarin, nice to meet you both. - he said to the surprised reactions of all present. </p>
<p>The smile he received from Luke was worth the discomfort of giving his name. Din wanted to step closer and feel like he was one of them and as if Luke had sensed his thoughts, he put a hand on Din’s arm and slowly drew him in, closer to the group. </p>
<p>-Come, Din, there’s someone else we need to introduce. - he said. </p>
<p>Din beckoned the stroller closer to them and Luke stepped up to it, glancing at Din for permission who gave it with a nod. Luke lifted Grogu out of the stroller and turned around towards Han and Leia.  </p>
<p>-Guys, meet Din’s son, Grogu. He’s my apprentice. - Luke said with a proud smile. </p>
<p>Han and Leia stepped closer, with Leia already switching to baby talk as she leaned down to gently stroke one of Grogu’s ears. She was saying something but Din could not hear it...he was too stunned by how right the whole image looked. Luke holding Grogu with that proud, indulgent, blinding smile on his face, looking happy, surrounded by family. He stepped closer instinctively and Luke glanced up at him with that same blinding smile. They only averted their gazes when they heard Grogu chuckle happily. The kid had managed to grab Leia’s long braid and was pulling on it with a mischievous look in his eyes.  </p>
<p>-Grogu, no! - Din chided, grabbing hold of the kid’s hand and gently prying his fingers away from Leia’s hair - Sorry about that, he can be quite the rascal.  </p>
<p>-It’s nothing. - Leia said with a smile as Luke handed Grogu over to Din. </p>
<p>-Better get used to it now than later, right? - Han quipped and suddenly all heads turned towards him. </p>
<p>All, except Luke who stared down at his feet instead. Leia glanced at Luke and then she turned back to Han so fast that Din actually took a step back in alarm. </p>
<p>-You told him? - Leia asked her voice rising several octaves. </p>
<p>-Well, I did not tell him but I guess I hinted at it and you confirmed it just now... - Han explained, raising his hands in front of him and taking a step back. </p>
<p>-Han, we talked about this and you promised that - </p>
<p>-I had a right to know Leia. - Luke suddenly raised his head, a protective gleam in his eyes – This changes the plan completely.  </p>
<p>-We just need to hurry up a little, that’s all. - she answered defensively – That's why I made the scene in the Senate. </p>
<p>-I can’t hurry it up, that’s not how visions work. </p>
<p>-Maybe we just need a catalyst... </p>
<p>-Leia, I’m not going to let you do this while you’re pregnant. </p>
<p>The word pregnant seemed to carry weight and suddenly everyone deflated. Din stood there, looking between the siblings, uncertain what to make of the whole scene. “Plan?”, “Visions?”, “Pregnancy?!” Suddenly Din felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced over to see Han pointing at the door with his thumb. </p>
<p>-Come on, let’s get out of here. - he said – The twins need some space right now. </p>
<p>Din nodded, he quickly placed Grogu back in his stroller and followed Han out of the room. </p>
<p>They only spoke again once they were in the elevator on their way down. </p>
<p>-So... - Han started – You experienced what we call a Skywalker family drama. Welcome to the club. </p>
<p>-Thanks... - Din mumbled – They are kind of... </p>
<p>-Crazy? - Han grinned. </p>
<p>-Intense. </p>
<p>-That wasn’t half of it. When they are really mad, they make things float. </p>
<p>Din looked up at Han to see if he was joking...he wasn’t. “What did I get myself into?” he asked himself. </p>
<p>Suddenly the elevator stopped on a level that seemed unfamiliar to Din. Han stepped out confidently and waved at the guards standing on the two sides of the elevator door. Din followed him and he did not miss the guard’s confused body language at the sight of the stroller following him. That was not the usual reaction, the guards were informed of Grogu and him living at the Palace. “What the hell is this level?” Din quickly got his answer as Han entered a room equipped with a huge weapon rack and a whole shooting range. </p>
<p>-What, exactly are we doing here? - Din asked looking around. </p>
<p>-I thought we might blow off some steam. - Han replied, already in front of the rack – You Mandalorians love weapons, don’t you? </p>
<p> Before Din could say anything, Han picked up a blaster and shot at the target so quickly that most people would have probably missed it. Din wasn’t most people. He also noticed that the shot was not accurate, it barely hit the target’s head. In a fight, it was a kill shot, but it wasn’t anything to be proud of if you asked a Mandalorian. Din was careful to lock up Grogu’s stroller, just in case, before stepping closer to the weapon rack himself. There were all kinds of weapons there from all around the Galaxy but what caught Din’s eyes was a slugthrower, similar to those used by the Tusken Raiders of Tatooine. He remembered using weapons like this as a Foundling during his training. It was said that the solid projectiles were more effective against laser swords than energy-based weapons. That was apparently a tactic the Mandalorians used against their ancient enemies as well. The ancient enemies, as Din recently learned were the Jedi. Din inspected the weapon from all sides, then loaded it, before turning to the range himself and firing a few practice shots. The first one was slightly off from the middle of the target’s head but the others hit it perfectly. He heard Han whistle as he lowered the weapon. </p>
<p>-Good one, Mando. Hand that to me I want to try it too. - he said. </p>
<p>They went through a few weapons, trying each one, Han making a competition out of it, that he lost, miserably. Finally, they settled down on one of the benches next to the weapon rack as Han sipped water that he got from a nearby cooler.  </p>
<p>So, I’m guessing you’re confused. - Han started after taking a sip of his water. </p>
<p>Din only nodded. </p>
<p>-Well, Luke wanted to tell you everything himself but I guess there’s no harm in me explaining since you already heard most of it.  </p>
<p>Din would have argued that it was Han’s big mouth that started the argument upstairs if it wasn’t for his nagging curiosity. He simply glanced around to make sure that no one was listening before nodding for Han to continue. </p>
<p>-Don’t worry, I didn’t choose this location only for the cool weapons. It’s completely soundproof. - Han reassured him. </p>
<p>He took another sip of water and stared down at it, probably wishing it was something stronger before he continued: </p>
<p>-You see, Luke planned this all. Well, Luke, Leia, and their father planned it all but it was Luke’s idea. You know the stories about the Battle of Endor? </p>
<p>Din nodded; he knew that was when the Second Death Star was destroyed. </p>
<p>-Luke’s plan was to turn himself in to the Emperor, Palpatine, so he could get close to him. He also knew it would be his father who would take him to the Emperor personally. - Han took another sip of water – Luke convinced his father to help him kill the Emperor so Luke could take his place. Then came the second part the one that Leia helped with. They are planning to slowly transition the Galaxy back to a Republic, which is no secret at this point but…there’s a catch. On the night after the Battle of Endor Luke had a vision, a “view of a possible future shown by the Force” or whatever that showed Luke the danger of the Loyalists and that the leader would reveal himself if they just let things simmer long enough. </p>
<p>Din’s head was swimming with all the information.  </p>
<p>-The vision has been an ongoing thing ever since and according to Luke it’s getting more specific each time he sees it but he still can’t make out who the leader is. - Han continued – We suspected Moff Gideon and now we think it might be Cozbi but it could be anyone. Any questions? </p>
<p>Din had so many that he didn’t know where to start so he decided to ask one that’s been bugging him for some time. </p>
<p>-Who was their father? </p>
<p>Din thought it was a valid question, who could be important enough to deliver a dangerous enemy to Palpatine personally and powerful enough to help kill him? The answer he got was baffled laughter. </p>
<p>-Wow, Luke has a lot of explaining to do. - Han said between peals of laughter. </p>
<p>Din wanted to say something but suddenly Han’s face grew serious and he sighed before saying: </p>
<p>-We’re needed back in the throne room. </p>
<p>-How do you know? - Din asked looking around. </p>
<p>-Ask Luke to explain that too. - Han said with a wave of his hand then walked off towards the elevator without another word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back up in the throne room things seemed to have calmed down. When Din and Han entered the twins were conversing in a quiet manner and nothing seemed to be broken.  </p>
<p>-So, everything alright? - Han asked with a grin that looked unusually nervous. </p>
<p>Leia shot him a murderous look before nodding. </p>
<p>-We changed the plan up a bit. Luke thinks he might be able to hasten the events in his vision if the right conditions are created. - Leia glanced at Din and Han cut in. </p>
<p>-Don’t worry, princess I filled him in. </p>
<p>-Good. - Leia said – Din, whether you want to help us is entirely your choice. No one will force you to do anything. You have a child to think of, we understand if you don’t want to risk your life. </p>
<p>Din knew all that, and yet... He glanced at Luke who looked back at him neutrally, probably trying not to influence his decision. He felt like there was no choice to make. He knew his life would be in danger and that could mean danger to Grogu as well but Luke was also in danger, Luke’s family was in danger. His mind was made up. </p>
<p>-I want to help. - he said looking each of them in the eyes before settling on Luke. </p>
<p>-Thank you, Din! - Leia said with a smile – Luke will fill you in on the details. We better leave now before someone gets suspicious. </p>
<p>Leia turned to Luke and the twins embraced each other tight, then Han stepped up to Luke and enveloped him in a much rougher hug. </p>
<p>-Hope to see you soon, kid! - he said. </p>
<p>-Take care of each other, you guys. - Luke replied, letting go of Han. </p>
<p>In the meanwhile, Leia approached Din and laid a hand on his arm. She glanced at Luke and then gave Din a pointed look that he answered with a nod. She returned it with a smile. Soon Han came up to Din as well and they shook hands. </p>
<p>-I’m gonna beat you next time, Mando. - he said with a cheeky grin. </p>
<p>-Looking forward to it. </p>
<p>Han scoffed but the grin never left his face. Finally, Han and Leia said goodbye to Grogu as well and with a final look, they left the room. </p>
<p>When the door closed, Din glanced at Luke who was looking ahead with an empty expression on his face. He seemed impossibly tired, even more so than he did after the senate meeting. </p>
<p>-Are you okay? - Din asked, stepping closer. </p>
<p>Luke seemed to startle before smiling up at him but even the smile seemed dimmer than usual. </p>
<p>-Yes, I’m fine.  - he replied – Come on, we have quite a lot to discuss and we might as well do it in a less formal setting. </p>
<p>Din knew what he meant immediately and together they set out towards the Naboo creek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I planned for this chapter to include the next one as well and for it to be a long one but since I'm gonna be busy during the weekend and won't be able to write I decided to publish what I have so far. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short but sweet moment is shared by the slowly forming family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Din and Luke stepped into the haven that was the creek Grogu started squealing impatiently. Din turned to him with the suffering sigh of an exhausted parent and put the kid on the ground, before they knew it Grogu was already off, chasing bugs around. Luke chuckled at the sight as they started down the stone path towards some benches. Neither of them talked as they reached their usual bench right under a shuura tree. They sat down in the shade and watched as Grogu played in the soft grass. Din was uncertain whether he should start speaking or not. Luke looked so deep in thought ever since they left the throne room that he didn’t think it would be right to interrupt him but at the same time Din’s mind was buzzing with questions. </p>
<p>-Even without the Force I can tell that you want to ask something. - Luke said startling Din – You can ask if you are ready. </p>
<p>Din stared at Grogu for a few more seconds, gathering his thoughts before he turned to Luke. </p>
<p>-I want to know everything. - Din heard himself speak, but he couldn’t stop the words from spilling out – I want to know who your father was. I want to know how you became a rebel, then a Jedi or whatever you are, how you became the Emperor. I want to know everything about you. </p>
<p>Din’s vision was swimming from the headrush he got from bringing all those emotions to the surface. It took him a second to process the expression on Luke’s face. It was a confusing mix of embarrassment and excitement. Din himself felt quite a bit of both. He didn’t know where all of that came from but seeing Luke with his family triggered something in him. He wanted to be someone who is close to Luke, someone the man could confide in. Amidst his thoughts, he barely noticed he was looking at the ground until Luke let out a breathy, embarrassed chuckle. </p>
<p>-That’s a long story but if you are truly interested, I’m ready to tell it. </p>
<p>Din’s head snapped up and his eyes met Luke’s. He nodded and Luke began to talk. He talked as the sun slowly reached the middle of the sky and moved forward, he talked as Grogu finally got tired of playing and sat down between them and he talked as the kid curled up in Din’s lap to sleep. He spoke about his days as a farmboy on Tatooine, about the First Death Star, about his adventures as a rebel pilot. He also told Din about his Jedi training with Master Yoda who was apparently the same species as Grogu and about his traumatizing fight in Cloud City. Din particularly enjoyed the story of Han Solos’s rescue and of Jabba’s demise and he listened patiently as Luke told him about the events with Emperor Palpatine, how Luke’s father saved his son’s life and how he gave Luke the opportunity to plunge his blade into the Emperor’s blackened heart, which opened up another side of the Force for Luke. When Luke finally finished talking the silence hung heavily between them. Din felt both anger and amazement. Anger that someone like Luke had to suffer through so much and amazement that he got through all of it with a pure and kind heart. He knew one thing; he would do anything to spare Luke further pain. He only had one more question. </p>
<p>-You never told me who your father was. - he said. </p>
<p>Luke sighed before answering: </p>
<p>-I hoped I wouldn’t have to. Don’t get me wrong I’m not ashamed of my father it’s just... - Luke paused, searching for the right words - His name brings with it a lot of judgment, and fear. </p>
<p>-There’s a saying among Mandalorians: “Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you'll be” and judging from the way Grogu adores you, I would say you are going to be an amazing father one day. </p>
<p>-That’s very wise, thank you. - Luke said with a smile, meeting Din’s gaze.  </p>
<p>He took a deep breath before he said his next words: </p>
<p>-My father was Anakin Skywalker, or as you probably know him: Darth Vader. </p>
<p>For a few seconds, Din was certain Luke would start laughing and say that was just a joke. There was no way that Emperor Palpatine’s enforcer, his right hand, his dark shadow was the father of someone like Luke who radiated warmth and kindness. But then again Luke could be scary, Luke could be downright frightening with the insane powers he wielded, seemingly with ease. </p>
<p>-I’m sorry. - Luke said.  </p>
<p>-Why are you apologizing? - Din asked bewildered – His sins are not yours.  </p>
<p>-I know, - Luke replied with a sad smile – I have my own sins to atone for but he gave his life for me so I feel like it’s my duty to right some of the wrongs he did. </p>
<p>Din felt like that wasn’t fair, but he understood. A life of service for a good cause was commendable, it was something to be respected among Mandalorians as well. He was just about to voice those thoughts out loud when Grogu started shifting in his lap. The kid sat up and looked around, confused as to where he was for a second before his eyes focused on Din’s helmet and then...on something past that. Din looked behind him, already knowing what he would see and just as he expected... there, from a branch on the tree behind them hung a huge, juicy looking shuura fruit. Luke also followed their line-of-sight until he spotted the fruit too. </p>
<p>-I take it he’s hungry. - he said, amused. </p>
<p>Din only nodded before turning back to Grogu. </p>
<p>-Come on, kid. There’s food upstairs, you only have to wait for a bit more. </p>
<p>Grogu looked at Din with pleading eyes and Din couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. </p>
<p>-We could get it for him. Those fruits are really delicious and they would just go to waste anyway. - Luke said already halfway to the tree. </p>
<p>-You are seriously spoiled. - Din said to the child before picking him up and carrying him over to where Luke stood under the tree. </p>
<p>-So how are we going to do this? - Din asked staring up. </p>
<p>-We’ll use the Force, of course. - Luke smirked, wiggling his fingers in front of his face. </p>
<p>Makes sense, Din thought but instead of turning back to the tree and the fruit, Luke raised his hands in Grogu’s direction. Din felt like someone was pulling the kid from his hands and having realized what was happening he slowly let go. Grogu was floating. It took the kid a second to realize what was happening but once he did, he started cooing and laughing in that happy, excited way that Din adored. He glanced over to Luke to see he had a wide grin as he slowly levitated Grogu higher and higher until the kid could finally reach the fruit. Grogu grabbed his prey with his small hands and pulled. He struggled a bit but with Luke’s help he managed to pluck the fruit and he slowly drifted down with the shuura hugged close to his body. As soon as his feet hit the ground Grogu sank his teeth into the fruit and started munching with satisfaction much to Luke and Din’s amusement. Din felt like Luke had taken his heart and levitated it along with Grogu high into the air and let it soar there. He was genuinely happy. Happy to watch his kid be playful and content and happy to see Luke smile, knowing he managed to bring Grogu happiness. Luke would indeed be an amazing parent and Din wished that Grogu would be the lucky kid to have him as a father, but more than that he wished to spend every day like that. Yes, the world was full of pain and politics and complicated family dynamics but it was also full of warmth and smiles. For the second time in his life, he felt ready to open up to someone, to let someone see the soft, caring parts of him and it felt just as scary and amazing as the first time. He found himself staring at Luke and to his surprise the other man met his gaze with a soft, inviting smile. Din walked closer, until he was right next to Luke, until they stood side-by-side watching Grogu eat. They were so close that their arms almost brushed and Din felt like he could feel the heat of Luke’s body even through his armor. Suddenly he felt something brush his hand and he startled, flinching away from the contact but he regretted it as soon as he did. So, he lowered his hand back and searched for the contact himself. When their fingers finally tangled together in a gentle hold Din felt sparks run through him. That kind of intimacy was foreign to him and he didn’t dare glance in Luke’s direction at all. They just stood there, quietly and peacefully until Grogu finished with his meal and looked up at their joined hands with an expression that shifted from confusion to glee. Din felt his heart swell and it was too much. He gently let go of Luke’s hand and leaned down to pick the kid up. Neither of them talked on the way back, content to just let the moment carry on. The elevator took them up to the guest level silently and they shared quiet goodbyes as Din stepped out. That night Din dreamed of his childhood home, but instead of the usual images of war and death, he saw peace, and instead of his parents he saw himself and another man, dressed in white, holding a tiny green child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a bit on the short side but this is just the quiet before the storm. So get ready. Can't promise fast updates from now on since my semester is about to start but I'll try my best!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plans are set into motion as our trio visits a place of significance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter while listening to "Across the Stars" hence the Anidala feels. Also, you can find the clothes I imagined for Luke if you search for "Luke and Leia role swap". I love that princely look so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was several days later when the plans finally got set in motion. Luke explained to Din how his vision hinted that the Loyalist leader would reveal himself if Luke left Coruscant, making them believe that he was fleeing from their growing threat. In his absence, Luke entrusted everything but the most confidential issues to two opposing senators: Leia Organa and Coruscant’s own representative who Din had never heard of. The announcement itself caused quite the uproar in the Senate, many questioned both choices but Luke remained steadfast that only two leaders with opposing opinions could keep a balance in leadership in his absence. As for the reason they gave of his departure? The time they chose to leave provided quite the convincing reason. Empire Day was coming up in less than a week which meant Luke and Leia’s birthday but also, the day their mother died. It was a well-known fact that Luke’s mother was Padmé Amidala, Naboo’s senator, and Queen for some time, so it was no surprise when Luke announced he wanted to honor his mother on Empire Day by attending the Parade on Naboo. The night before their departure Luke made a show of saying goodbye to Din who they claimed was leaving on his own. In the early morning hours two ships left Coruscant: one carrying a member of the royal guard who walked up the ramp fully covered in shining, silvery armor that from a distance you could mistake for a beskar'gam and with a replica of Grogu’s stroller following him, the other ship carried Luke, Grogu hidden in Luke’s pouch and a small group of royal guard among whom Din was hidden, dressed as one of them. Din hated having to take his armor off but Luke was right; “Secrecy is the key here. If they think I’m not well protected they will be more likely to try something.” he’d said. Thankfully that first part of the plan went off without a hitch and Din could change back into his usual armor as soon as they’d breached Coruscant’s atmosphere. By the time Din returned to the ship’s bridge, fully dressed they were already in hyperspace and Grogu was staring out the window with his small hands pressed against the glass.  </p>
<p>-Thank you for all of this, Din. - Luke said turning away from the window to face Din – I'm sure that was uncomfortable for you. </p>
<p>-It was fine. - Din replied. </p>
<p>“I would do a lot more to keep you safe.” he thought but decided not to say it. Whatever they started a few days earlier in the creek was still new. They shared light touches afterward but neither of them seemed to want to put their relationship into words. Din didn’t even know what he was doing. He was literally flirting with the Emperor, there was no way this could end well, he ought to stop, and yet...he couldn’t. Not when Luke was looking at him like he wanted to say something more every time they were together but he was not allowed to. Din realized the silence had stretched on for quite a bit so he cleared his throat and got his head back in the game. </p>
<p>-Are you sure I’m not going to need the disguise when we land? - he asked. </p>
<p>-I am. - Luke said, a questioning look lingering on his face but he quickly schooled his features – Varykino is in a very remote location. There will be no one there except the staff maintaining the villa.  </p>
<p>Din nodded and he looked over to Grogu who was staring back at him questioningly, one hand still on the glass. He walked up to the kid and picked him up, much to the child’s protest. </p>
<p>-Come on, kid you haven’t had breakfast yet. - Din said to him and Grogu relaxed in his grip instantly. </p>
<p>-We could also fit some training into this trip if you’re up for it Grogu. - Luke said and the kid snapped his head towards him – Only after breakfast, of course. - Luke added with a smile. </p>
<p>Grogu laughed as he turned back towards Din and gripped his hand to indicate he was ready to be carried to breakfast. </p>
<p>-Come on, you little womp rat. - Din said his smile evident from his tone – Are you going to join us? </p>
<p>Din turned towards Luke expectantly. He himself would not be eating but he really hoped the other man would agree to join, not only because he wanted to spend time with him but also because Luke looked like he’d not eaten in days. Din noticed how Luke seemed to be doing worse every day. At first, it was barely noticeable, he remembered noticing how tired Luke appeared to be after the Senate meeting but he thought nothing of it back then, he brushed it off as a bad day but not long after that the “bad days” seemed to grow more frequent and now looking at the other man he felt truly worried. He was amazed at how well Luke kept the untouchable Emperor image up but he still hoped this whole thing would be resolved soon. </p>
<p>-I do-…- Luke was quickly interrupted by Grogu who gave out a defiant little sound and stretched his hand out towards him, Luke chuckled – Well, I couldn’t possibly say no to such a polite request. - Luke said with a teasing grin as he walked towards them. </p>
<p>-Well done, kid! - Din whispered to Grogu who looked back at him with mock innocence.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>About an hour later Din was sitting on a couch in a lounge area, looking at Luke and Grogu who were sitting on the ground on pillows, meditating. Both of their faces were serene and Din would have believed that they’d fallen asleep except for the objects slowly orbiting around them. Luke explained the exercise to Din before they started: they would start with meditation and stretch their “Force muscles” as Luke had put it by trying to sense all living beings on the ship, then they would move on to lifting objects and passing it to each other starting with one and going for as many as they could. Din could see it when Luke mentally handed the objects over to Grogu as the objects vibrated in the air for a second as if they were about to fall but other than that the kid was doing really well. Din noticed that while he was thinking, another object, this time a pillow lifted up from the couch and joined the others as they passed behind Luke’s head in orbit towards Grogu. The pillow was the fifth object and Din waited with bated breath as the objects neared the kid. They stopped in midair for a second and vibrated, Grogu’s forehead wrinkling with the effort of holding them before he managed to gain control back and the pillow along with all the other stuff continued on its orbit. </p>
<p>-That’s it, kid! - Din exclaimed before he could stop himself and suddenly a few things happened at once. </p>
<p>Grogu squeaked as his eyes flew open and the objects that were right above his head started falling, Din was just about to jump in when as suddenly as they started falling the objects stopped in midair. For a few seconds, there was complete silence as Din stared at Grogu and Grogu back at him and then the silence was broken by laughter. Din felt his face grow hot as he glanced over at Luke who was laughing so hard, he had to cover his mouth. “He is beautiful.” Din thought and that sent another wave of hot embarrassment through him. Soon Grogu joined into the laughter as Din stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Luke was the first to calm down and he slowly levitated the objects back to their places while wiping tears from his eyes. He stood up and gently picked Grogu up too, the kid still giggling in his arms. </p>
<p>-Sorry... - Din mumbled as he reached out to take the kid. </p>
<p>-No problem, I needed that.  - Luke answered, a genuine smile on his face – Besides we were just about done. I don’t want to tire Grogu out yet, there’s a lot more excitement waiting for him today.  </p>
<p>Luke winked and he walked out of the room before Din could ask what he meant by that.  </p>
<p>-Come on, we should be out of hyperspace soon. - Luke’s voice already sounded far away and Din jogged to catch up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They felt the ship lurch out of hyperspace just as they entered the bridge. Luke beckoned them over to the window to watch as they approached the planet. As it grew closer Grogu let out an awed little gasp, Din had to agree. It wasn’t often he got to visit planets that weren’t on the Outer Rim and he had certainly never been to a planet like Naboo before that was a center of culture and civilization.  </p>
<p>-That’s the capital, Theed. - Luke pointed at a sprawling city that had a Palace so big they could make it out easily even from that high up. </p>
<p>Their ship passed the capital though and the city soon disappeared from sight only to be replaced by enormous lakes and fields as far as the eye could see. Din spotted some farms and small villages but soon even those disappeared as their approached a mountain. They flew low enough that Din could not see what was on the other side until they were right above the mountain but when he did his breath caught in his lungs. There, nestled among the mountains on the side of a clear lake stood the villa. </p>
<p>-That’s...? - he started with awe. </p>
<p>-Welcome to Varykino, Din Djarin! - Luke replied and though Din did not look at him he could hear the smile in his voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din did not often think about the afterlife, not when he lived such a dangerous life but if he had to imagine what it would be like he wanted to believe that it would look something like Varykino. Surrounded by such beauty it was hard to imagine that there could be anything ugly and evil in the world. The air was fresh and filled with birdsong, the lake an inviting cerulean blue, and the trees a vibrant green and heavy with fruit. The building itself was huge but not ominous at all, instead, it felt warm and inviting. Din was suddenly dragged out from his thoughts by a high-pitched beeping sound that he instantly recognized as an astromech. He was just about to reach for his blaster but Luke placed a gentle hand on his arm. Approaching them was a small astromech and a golden protocol droid. The astromech raced forward and bumped eagerly into Luke’s leg before backing up and whistling a series of notes at him. </p>
<p>-I missed you too, buddy! - Luke answered, patting the astromech’s dome shaped head. </p>
<p>-Master Luke it is so good to see you...and your guests. - the protocol droid started as it turned from Luke to Din and Grogu – C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, I am... </p>
<p>-It is nice to see you too, Threepio! - Luke interrupted the protocol droid – Come, both of you meet Grogu. – he said motioning at the kid – He's my apprentice. </p>
<p>The golden droid leaned closer to Grogu. </p>
<p>-Hello there little one. - it said to which the kid started cooing as he reached out towards the droid. </p>
<p>Din instinctively pulled him back.  </p>
<p>-Please forgive me Grogu but the language you speak does not appear to be part of my database. </p>
<p>-That’s just baby talk, Threepio. - Luke said holding his laughter back. </p>
<p>The smaller droid didn’t share Luke’s tact and it gave off a sound that clearly sounded like laughter to Din. Threepio shot a dirty look at the smaller droid before speaking again. “These droids sure are expressive.” Din thought. </p>
<p>-And who is the Mandalorian, if I may ask? - Threepio asked. </p>
<p>-He is Grogu’s father and a very good friend of mine. - Luke started, then he turned to Din – These are Threepio and Artoo, they are loyal and reliable. I hope you grow to trust them like I do. </p>
<p>Din simply nodded. He’d stepped out of his comfort zone many times since he’d met Grogu but trusting droids still didn’t come easily. </p>
<p>-The preparations at the villa have gone swimmingly Master Luke. - Threepio spoke again. </p>
<p>-I’m glad to hear that. - Luke replied with a smile – Threepio, please inform the staff that we’ve arrived. </p>
<p>-Of course. - the droid said with something like a bow before shuffling off. </p>
<p>The smaller droid leaned back to look up at them before whistling a few notes. </p>
<p>-Yes, Artoo, you can take us there. - Luke grinned. </p>
<p>The droid started racing towards the building as they followed with brisk steps. Din’s breath caught when they entered the building. The floor and most of the walls were made out of smooth, perfect marble, tastefully trimmed vines and colorful flowers adorned every window.  </p>
<p>-What is this place? - Din found himself asking. </p>
<p>-Varykino used to belong to Naboo’s government, it was built as a refuge for people with political importance.  - Luke started – Later it became the private property of the Naberrie family, my mother’s family. </p>
<p>-Wait, - Din said actually stopping in his tracks – so this place is yours? </p>
<p>Luke laughed in what seemed like embarrassment. </p>
<p>-We don’t know who it should belong to specifically. The Naberrie family still lives on Naboo but they don’t own the villa now. It has become Imperial property in Palpatine’s time. - Luke looked down in shame – I plan to restore it to its rightful owners along with everything else the Empire has taken. </p>
<p>-I believe you. - Din said, he felt like that was what Luke wanted to hear and it did help that it was true.  </p>
<p>He was rewarded with a brilliant smile. The moment was soon interrupted by Artoo who came racing down the hallway with furious beeping. </p>
<p>-Sorry, Artoo. - Luke raised his arms in apology – Lead the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they had dinner and Din got settled into the room he was to share with Grogu, which was even bigger than the one they had in the Imperial Palace, he decided that he should have a look around. Luke had said that he would meet them later as there was something he wanted to check out and since Din knew Luke could sense their location, he decided it would be no issue if they wandered off.  </p>
<p>-Come on, kid – he said, picking Grogu up and placing him in the pouch hanging on his side – let's find some trouble. </p>
<p>Grogu cooed enthusiastically and Din couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course, his little demon spawn was ready to stir up some chaos. As they left the room and Din picked a direction to go, he decided to make a mental map of the place. He was pretty sure he would get themselves lost otherwise. They wandered around the place for half an hour without direction. They found the garden, where Grogu begged until Din picked him a shuura from one of the trees, they found some steps down to the beach and Din noted that Grogu seemed to really like the water, finally, they traced their steps back into the villa where Din got promptly lost. He was just about ready to give up the search for their room and call Luke’s protocol droid on the comlink frequency that Luke had given him when he passed a door that was wide open. He took a step back and glanced inside curiously. The door opened to another one of those beautiful marble rooms but beyond that: the most beautiful sight Din had ever seen. Beyond the room, he could see a huge terrace decorated with vibrant red flowers and shaded by the leaves of an enormous tree. The terrace granted an exquisite view of the mountains and the lake that was a deep orange in the light of the sunset and in the middle of it all stood Luke Skywalker. He had apparently changed from the clothes he’d traveled in. Instead of the casual black attire, this time he was dressed in something that looked almost like a decorative uniform, something a high-ranking officer or a diplomat would wear on a special occasion, this, along with the cape that was fastened to the uniform with golden clasps was white as Hoth’s snow. Luke stood with his back to Din and even without seeing his face Din knew his eyes were closed in meditation. He only noticed he was halfway across the room when he heard Grogu give out a sad little sound. He glanced down to see what was wrong when suddenly Luke spoke up. </p>
<p>-It’s alright, Grogu. - he said – They are together now, in the Force. </p>
<p>Din looked up at Luke questioningly. Luke had turned around halfway with his right hand still on the railing of the terrace and he beckoned them closer with his left. He only spoke again when Din joined him and they were both gazing out at the lake.  </p>
<p>-This is the place where my parents got married in secret. - Luke started and Din instantly moved his gaze to Luke’s face instead – I was meditating and the Force granted me a look into the past. They were happy, if only for a short time. </p>
<p>-I’m sorry. - Din said awkwardly. </p>
<p>-It’s alright. - Luke smiled though he still didn’t look at Din – Just like I told Grogu, they are finally together, as they were supposed to be. </p>
<p>Luke finally turned to Din, the right side of his face illuminated by the setting sun, unshed tears in his eyes. Din couldn’t resist the urge to reach out for Luke’s hand and he took it tentatively. Luke didn’t pull away as he turned back towards the lake, his grip tightening on Din’s hand as the three of them watched the sun set in comfortable silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last day before the Empire Day Parade!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din woke up to the sensation of warm sunlight and a gentle breeze on his face. That would have been unusual by itself but combined with the feeling of absolute peace the sensations left him reeling. He lay there, looking up at the marble ceiling, listening to the sounds of water and the chirping of birds outside and to Grogu’s quiet breathing from his half-closed stroller. In the morning light, Din’s cheeks warmed at the memory of his boldness the previous night. Not only did he grab Luke’s hand like it was nothing he also left himself unprotected and exposed without his armor once he returned to his room. He remembered putting his sleeping kid in the stroller and taking the armor off like he would have in the Razor Crest a long time ago when he was still alone. At least it felt like a long time, with how much things had changed. He was almost certain that the kid had not seen his face, unless he woke up in the middle of the night, which he rarely did. Still, Din thought, would it be so bad if Grogu saw his face? He was family. His child, even the Armorer said so. So surely it would be okay for him to see. It was strange but he wanted Grogu to see him. Despite his thoughts he jumped for his helmet as soon as he heard his kid shift in the stroller. Din grabbed the helmet but as he looked into the visor he froze. Behind him, he heard Grogu sit up, yawn and coo questioningly at his back. “This is your last chance. You can put it back on” Din thought but he already made his decision. He put the helmet down and turned slowly to face Grogu. His vision was swimming as he walked over to his kid and picked him up. Grogu looked into his eyes searchingly before he started laughing and finally, a barrier in Din’s mind crumbled. Grogu’s face came into sharp focus as the world stopped spinning as he smiled back at him. </p>
<p>-Hey, kid. </p>
<p>His own voice sounded weird to him without the helmet and through its wavering he noticed he started crying at some point and yet, he didn’t feel ashamed nor did he feel regret and as Grogu placed one of his small hands on Din’s cheek the Mandalorian was certain he didn’t make a mistake. Something that caused this much happiness could not be against the creed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was several hours later when Din, back in his armor emerged from the villa with Grogu’s stroller floating behind him. He felt strangely relieved and there was a spring in his steps like a rock had been lifted off of his shoulders. He left the stone path and stepped onto the soft sand of the beach. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was doing there but Luke sent for them and Din was quite excited to see why. It was easy to forget why they were at Varykino in the first place. He wondered if this was a tactical meeting on how to deal with the Loyalists if they came for them. His thoughts were interrupted when he rounded a corner and their destination came into view. “That certainly doesn’t look like a tactical meeting.” Din thought stepping closer to Luke who stood next to a wooden boat, decorated by carvings of pretty flowers. In the boat stood an old man who was unfamiliar to Din. They both turned towards him as he came closer. </p>
<p>-There you are! - Luke said as a greeting, smiling brightly. </p>
<p>-Sorry, got held up by your droid. - Din shuddered at the memory of Threepio bringing the message – It never stops talking, does it? </p>
<p>-Never. - Luke answered with a grin – Sorry for sending him but Artoo is busy with something else. </p>
<p>-It’s alright. So, what’s with the boat? </p>
<p>-Oh, - Luke startled like he forgot where they were – Tonzan here – he motioned at the man in the boat who nodded as greeting – offered to take us out to on the lake. I thought you two would like it.  </p>
<p>They both glanced at Grogu who was halfway out of his stroller, staring at the water and the boat with wonder. </p>
<p>-I think we can conclude I thought correctly. - Luke said with a laugh as he motioned at the boat. </p>
<p>Din picked his kid up and gently handed him over to Luke before climbing into the boat. He stretched his hand out to take Grogu back so Luke could also climb in but Luke was already jumping into the boat and he landed on steady feet like he didn’t just jump into an unsteady wooden tub that was already bobbing on the water then he sat down at the bow of the boat facing towards the middle and facing Din. As Tonzan took his oar and started turning the boat around Luke reached for Grogu to hand him back to Din who only shook his head. </p>
<p>-He can stay with you. He likes you a lot.  </p>
<p>Indeed, Grogu had already made himself comfortable in Luke’s lap as he gazed out at the shimmering water below. The sun was shining down on them with gentle warmth and Din felt warmed from the inside too as he watched Luke play with Grogu. Luke made small threads of water fly in front of their faces, creating rainbows, and let Grogu swat at them until he soaked both of them. He also pointed dragonflies and other insects out to the kid as they flew close to their boat. Finally, when they were deep enough Tonzan stopped and let the water tousle them around as they basked in the sun. Grogu climbed over to the edge of the boat and was peering into the water while Luke held a hand close just in case. They sat in silence for a while before Luke spoke up. </p>
<p>-Tonzan, you said you would tell me how you acquired such a beautiful boat. - he started with a smile at the man – Would you mind telling us now? </p>
<p>-Of course, your highness. - the man answered, looking surprised at Luke’s genuine interest – It's not that interesting, really but I’m proud of its origin. </p>
<p>Tonzan waited a few seconds for dramatic effect before continuing: </p>
<p>-You see, I made this boat myself. Down to the last decoration on it. I even made the oar. - he said, pride twinkling in his eyes. - I used to make a business of it too. I would take tourists on boat rides on the rivers of Theed. I even took your mother, Padmé Amidala herself on a ride. She was with a Jedi, a friend, or so she said. - Tonzan explained, amusement and nostalgia mixed in his voice - She was as radiant as a Sun and twice as beautiful.  </p>
<p>The man stood in silence for a few seconds, his gaze distant before finally coming back to himself. </p>
<p>-You resemble her a lot, your highness. - he said – You have the same warmth about you. </p>
<p>-Thank you. - Luke answered with a smile – It’s nice to hear tales of my mother, but tell me: what made you give up that life? </p>
<p>Tonzan’s eyes darkened. </p>
<p>-The Empire... Tourism all but stopped in Emperor Palpatine’s time. </p>
<p>-I’m sorry. - Luke said. </p>
<p>-Oh no, it’s all thanks to you and Senator Organa that tourism has restarted. Some of my old friends even contacted me that they managed to set up their old shops again thanks to the financial support that small businesses get nowadays.  </p>
<p>-I’m glad we could help. - Luke smiled. </p>
<p>-Will you go back to Theed, then? - Din found himself genuinely curious. </p>
<p>-No, I don’t think I will. - Tonzan said – I've made the most of my life there but now I’m content just gardening here and taking my boat out as a way to relax or as a personal favor. </p>
<p>Satisfied with the answer, Din turned to stare out at the water. They all sat in silence until Tonzan slowly returned them to the beach. </p>
<p>-Thank you for the ride and the story Tonzan. - Luke said as he stood up. </p>
<p>-Any time, your highness. - the man replied, with a bow – Actually, I see that the child really enjoyed it, I could take you on another round if you’d like. </p>
<p>Grogu who was staring longingly at the water until then suddenly perked up and he turned to Din with pleading eyes. </p>
<p>-Grogu...- Din started but he was interrupted by Luke. </p>
<p>-I think that’s a wonderful idea. - he said already handing Grogu over – I have some matters to attend to but why don’t you stay for another ride since it’s been offered so kindly. It’s not every day Tonzan has a day off. </p>
<p>-Alright. - Din relented, sitting down again with Grogu now in his lap, he nodded to Tonzan – Thank you. </p>
<p>-No problem. - the man said taking up his oar once again as Luke jumped out of the boat. </p>
<p>-Goodbye Tonzan – Luke said with a nod before turning to wave to Din and Grogu – See you guys later. </p>
<p>Grogu waved back enthusiastically and Din raised his hand for a small wave too before Luke turned around and started back up the beach towards the villa. </p>
<p>Din fell deep into his thoughts as soon as they started bobbing on the water again. There was only a day left until the Empire Day Parade and yet they had no plans to draw the Loyalist leader out. Luke had said that the leader would reveal himself. “Does that mean we just have to wait and do nothing?” Din asked then. “Something like that.” was the answer he got before Luke changed the subject. He’d been doing that a lot. Whenever Din tried to ask about their mission he deflected and quickly found an activity to distract them. In all honesty, Din felt hurt by that, and that realization made him chuckle. Not too long ago he would have been glad to be excluded from anything to do with politics or any major event in the Galaxy really. Knowing his strange and wonderful kid and then the even stranger man that was Luke Skywalker really did change everything. Now he wanted Luke to tell him about his plans and to let him help even if that meant he got involved in things that were way beyond him. He didn’t even notice how deeply he got lost in his thoughts until he heard shouting. His head snapped to the villa immediately. Something seriously had to be wrong for the usually peaceful place to suddenly be disturbed. Din quickly reached up to his helmet and turned the scanners on. From that much distance his scanners could not pick up much but one thing was apparent: blasters were firing in the villa. Din stood up without hesitation and handed Grogu over to Tonzan who was staring at the villa in terror. </p>
<p>-Keep him safe. Don’t return to the villa until Luke or I give you a signal. - he said and with that, he jumped. </p>
<p>He activated his jetpack way before he hit the water and suddenly, he was high in the air, flying as fast as he could towards the beach, concern eating away at him. As he got closer the scanners in his helmet started picking things up. Heat signatures, the small group of royal guards that came with them were facing off against opponents that did not appear on the scanners.  </p>
<p>-Droids. - Din mumbled as he finally touched down on the sand. He was suddenly thankful that he always had his blaster on him as he drew it and started sneaking towards the edge of the building where he quickly pressed himself against the wall. He edged along the side of the building until he arrived at a window that looked into the room with the heat signatures. He peered in and assessed the situation. On one end of the room, the members of the royal guard hid behind tables that were turned to their sides as a makeshift cover. On the other side a squad of droids that were constantly firing, keeping the royal guard trapped behind their barricades. No sign of Luke, though. Din briefly considered breaking the window and going in guns blazing but he quickly reconsidered. If the royal guard reacted just a second too late, he would die before he could kill his second droid. Just as he was looking for another way to enter, he felt more than heard someone touch down behind him. He whirled around only to see Luke who had apparently jumped from the roof. Din felt relief wash over him in an instant and he opened his mouth to ask if Luke was alright but he lifted an index finger to his mouth before motioning at the roof. </p>
<p>-Too loud. - Din whispered pointing back at his jetpack. </p>
<p>Luke simply lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers with a mischievous grin as Din looked at him in confusion until it hit him. Oh. He considered telling Luke that it was an insane idea but he knew it was their best chance. The huge ballroom that the fight was happening in had a domed glass ceiling, if they entered from there the element of surprise would probably turn the tide in their favor. That didn’t mean Din liked the idea and yet, he nodded. Luke looked into his eyes like he was trying to say: “trust me” and Din nodded as an answer, “I do”. Luke closed his eyes and Din decided to do the same in hopes of making the lift-off easier. It didn’t help. When his feet lifted from the ground and he felt himself being suspended in the air, his stomach dropped. He tried to keep his eyes closed but, in the end, curiosity won and he opened them. He was already halfway up towards the roof and he could see the lake in what would have been a spectacular view if he wasn’t being levitated by an unseen force. He occupied his thoughts by looking at the lone boat, bobbing on the water still, and before he knew it his feet touched the ground once more. Once he was certain he had his balance back he peered down to see how Luke planned on getting up. His jaw dropped when he saw Luke jump and fly halfway up the side of the building where he grabbed a windowsill and pushed himself upwards only with his hands so he was flying once again. Din watched in amazement as Luke landed next to him and brushed dust off of his hands like it was nothing. Together they ran over to the domed part of the roof and peered inside. The fight was still looking much the same with the guards occasionally trying to fire at the droids but being under too much firepower to get anywhere.  </p>
<p>-I’ll go first. - Luke said – I can deflect the bolts; you focus on firing. </p>
<p>Din nodded and they locked eyes once more as Luke drew his lightsaber from his belt and extended a hand towards the dome. </p>
<p>The glass shattered and Luke jumped into the room, igniting his double-bladed lightsaber; green on one side, red on the other. Din waited until he landed and then jumped in as well. He activated his jetpack in the last second to soften his fall and landed behind Luke who was already deflecting the droids’ bolts with superhuman accuracy. Din drew his blasters and started firing, taking the droids down with ease. Noticing the turn of the tide the members of the royal guard also jumped out from behind their covers and started firing.  </p>
<p>-Aim at the joints! – Din shouted above the sounds of blaster fire.  </p>
<p>With the help of the guards, they made quick work of the enemy droids but Din did not feel relieved even as he lowered his blaster. Something was strange and the pieces didn’t fit. The droids only fired at Luke as soon as they spotted him so they were clearly sent with orders to target him and yet, these were no assassins. There were too many of them and they were too loud. Did they believe they could overpower them so easily? Did the enemy underestimate them or was there something they didn’t notice? Din was just about to turn to Luke to voice his concern when he saw movement from the corner of his eyes. One of the droids hadn’t shut down and it was raising its arm, aiming straight at Luke with its blaster. Din didn’t think, he was in front of Luke shielding him instantly, and when the blaster fired it hit the beskar with a loud clang that echoed through the room. Din didn’t have the time to recover from the impact before Luke stepped out from behind him, radiating anger and sinister power. He aimed his left at the droid that was trying to readjust its aim to take another shot. It never got the chance as lightning erupted from Luke’s hand, arching through the room, filling it with a smell of ozone and burning the droid to a smoking, blackened husk. A heavy silence settled on the room as Luke lowered his hand. No one dared move or make a sound and yet it wasn’t out of fear, at least not for Din, it was awe. He glanced from the smoking remains of the droid to Luke who was taking slow, calming breaths before turning back to face Din with a look of gentle concern. </p>
<p>-Are you alright? - he asked and Din noticed his eyes slowly fading from golden yellow to a gentle sky blue. </p>
<p>-I’m fine – Din said sounding a bit hoarse – those blasters have nothing on beskar. </p>
<p>-I’m glad you’re alright. - Luke said, his expression growing a bit sad as he continued – Please don’t ever put yourself in danger like that. I can protect myself. I don’t want people hurting or dying for me any longer. </p>
<p>Din’s breath caught in his throat. He didn’t mean it like that he just wasn’t... </p>
<p>-I wasn’t thinking. - Din explained quickly – But there was no danger for me. - he knocked on his chest plate to indicate the beskar. </p>
<p>-I know, still... I want you to be careful. - Luke replied – Grogu needs you. </p>
<p>Din was about to open his mouth to argue that Grogu needed Luke just as much at this point but he was interrupted by the captain of the royal guard. </p>
<p>-If I may, your highness. - he bowed to Luke respectfully before he gave a respectful nod to Din. </p>
<p>-Of course. - Luke said but he turned back to Din – I need you to look around the area with your jetpack, see if there are any stragglers. You also need to get Grogu back from the lake, he must be eager to hear what happened. - he added with a grin. </p>
<p>Din nodded before activating his jetpack and flying out the hole they made in the glass ceiling. Once outside he glanced over to the lake to confirm that Grogu was safe. He activated the scanners in his helmet and he spotted the two heat signatures he was looking for; Tonzan and Grogu were both still in the boat. Having confirmed that, Din flew off to circle the villa. He kept searching but after twenty rounds around the building and surrounding area he was certain that the danger had passed. Finally, he signaled to Tonzan who picked up his oar immediately and took the boat back to shore with amazing speed. Din was already on the shore, waiting with quiet anxiety. As soon as the boat was close to shore he waded into the water and grabbed his kid from the boat as if it was burning. He lifted him to eye level to make sure he was okay and Grogu cooed at him questioningly which made Din release a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Finally, he shifted the kid over to one hand and turned to Tonzan who had already tied his boat up and was looking up at the villa with concern. </p>
<p>-Thank you for keeping him safe. - Din said to the man – A small group of droids sent to assassinate the Emperor had breached through security but they have been dealt with. It’s safe to return to the villa. </p>
<p>Tonzan nodded though he didn’t look convinced as he headed back towards the building.  </p>
<p>-Come on, - Din said to Grogu – we need to report to Luke. </p>
<p>Grogu babbled something enthusiastically as they lifted off from the ground and flew back into the building through the whole in the glass. They landed softly and got a few disapproving beeps from a cleaning droid that was trying to collect the shattered glass from the floor. Din paid it no mind as he approached Luke and the captain. They were still deep in conversation and the captain didn’t seem to notice Din as he continued speaking. </p>
<p>-...to proceed to the next phase. I’m still not sure... - he drifted off as he noticed Din and an expression of guilt flickered on his face, it disappeared so fast Din wasn’t certain it was even there. </p>
<p>-Trust me, captain. -Luke said – Proceed as planned. </p>
<p>The captain bowed to Luke and left without another glance at Din. </p>
<p>Luke turned to face him and he smiled brightly when he noticed Grogu.  </p>
<p>-Hello again, Grogu. - he greeted the kid, placing a gentle hand on the top of his head – Good job, out there! You are getting better at this every day. </p>
<p>Din looked at him, confused. </p>
<p>-He was scared and he called out to me during the attack. - Luke explained – I told him it was alright and that he should meditate. He did really well, his emotional control improved a lot. </p>
<p>Din nodded, still not understanding fully but proud of his kid nonetheless. There were so many things that he wanted to ask but one question came to the forefront of his mind.  </p>
<p>-What’s the strategy for tomorrow? </p>
<p>Luke didn’t look surprised at the sudden question, instead, he started walking towards the door and motioned for Din to follow. They climbed some stairs and walked down long corridors until finally, Luke entered a circular room with a round table in the middle and two chairs across from each other. The view outside was spectacular as always and yet, neither of them spared it a glance as they sat down, facing each other.  </p>
<p>-The captain and I discussed the plans for tomorrow. – Luke started and he met Din’s gaze with a surprising hardness like he needed to force himself to do it – We decided it would be best if I didn’t travel to Theed for the Parade and sent a decoy instead. </p>
<p>-That’s a good plan. - Din replied – We need to find how the droids got inside just in case and make an escape plan for the worst-case scenario.  </p>
<p>Din’s mind was already full of ideas, the villa was huge after-all but Luke interrupted him. </p>
<p>-Din...you need to leave with the convoy tomorrow.  </p>
<p>Din felt all the ideas swirling in his head halt as if they were frozen and then shatter, leaving his mind reeling and empty. Luke continued before he could compose himself. </p>
<p>-The droids saw you and they probably reported back to their master before they got destroyed. - he said –This was a scouting party disguised as an assassination. If you’re not with the convoy tomorrow the enemy will know something is off.  </p>
<p>-Who’s staying with you then? - Din managed to ask. </p>
<p>-No one. - Luke averted his gaze like it was too much to say it – You will be the ones in danger.  </p>
<p>-But what if...-Din wanted to object, to say something clever, he didn’t know why but he felt dread building up in his chest and he needed to convince Luke that his idea wasn’t perfect...but he didn’t know what to say, it was a logical plan. </p>
<p>-Din, you don’t need to worry.  - Luke said and he glanced at Din with a gentleness that almost felt like pity – I told you I can protect myself. It’s going to be fine. </p>
<p>Din nodded, feeling numb as if he lost someone and he just found out. </p>
<p>-I’m sorry but I promise it will work out. - Luke said already in the doorway – Just please, trust me for a little longer. </p>
<p>And with that he was out the door, his steps echoing in the corridor. </p>
<p>-I do. -Din whispered to the empty room. </p>
<p>He sat there for quite some time after that holding Grogu’s small hands, his mind blank.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The promised "stargazing" got shifted over to the last chapter after-all I found it didn't fit the tone of this one. One more chapter I can't believe it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>